Fairs and kids don't mix
by CynderStudios
Summary: David has the perfect date night planned for him and Gwen with the help from his best friend Jasper and his son Max there's no way this can't be the best date ever!...This should go well... ( Teenage Dadvid au ) ( Jasper lives on au)


**I wanted to write something new a interesting hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _Okay_! I have every possible thing!" A cartoony plastic baggie shot into the air with a cute little bear face on top of it, holding perfectly cut pieces of apples appeared.

" _For every_ possible outcome for today!" David chirped out fixing his light green messenger bag holding a ungodly amount of baby supplies in it, practically exploding with supplies.

" And nothing is going to stop me from having the most super, amazing, father and son, BONDING DAY!". David cheered out clicking on a light gray, baby carrier to his back only to spin around facing his mirror to look down at his chest, giggle at his tiny son Max who was looking back at his reflection with a pouting face, glaring small daggers pointed at the small dab of sun blocked David had put onto his nose.

"Can't risk anything Max! Nothing is sneaking up on ol' Davey! Nu uh!-"

" _Jesus christ David. _What are you doing?" David screamed out in ear as a familiar voice appeared.

" Do you realize your hogging the bathroom and were leaving in 10 minutes?! I still have to finish watching these terrible DIY's on curling hair, _THEN _watch _another one _to do decent makeup!". Gwen cursed at him with a laptop being held by one hand with the other holding her curling iron.

" S-Sorry Gwen! I just wanted to be extra prepared! Not after..._last incident."_ David gave a angry look to the side, which Max's always enjoyed looking at, thinking his father was some evil supermind from one of his terrible addictive cartoon shows he watch, which Gwen _hated _with a burning passion.

With a groan Gwen turned around.

" Just _hurry_ up in there...AND THE CHESSECAKE FACTORY WASN'T A BAD! THING!" Gwen cried back shutting her door.

" Hmph! Well I think it is! Giving plastic straw's to a baby is immoral! I _mean_...think of the planet Gwen! Have they no shame!" Gwen from inside her room began blasting a trashy sitcom show, signalling this back and forth was not starting again.

With a confident smirk he looked down at Max, petting his son's puffy, raven colored curls back, watching them bounce as he did.

" You agree with me right Max?" Expecting his son's adorable babbles in approval, but all he got was a angry whine and small kick thrusting out forward wanting to get free from the baby carrier.

" Awwww come on Max!" David said as he left the bathroom with his baby supplies.

* * *

The two left the apartment with there son Max just as the sun was beginning to set, perfect time to go to the Sleepy Peak county fair, even though it gave David a heart attack just thinking about everything that could go wrong, but at least he had cotten candy to comfort him.

This was his and Gwen's first date. Shocking right. He wanted to do something fun that Gwen would enjoy, so when he and his pal Jasper were throwing out ideas at each other in the library over ideas, he over heard a few students talking back and forth about there plans on going to the fair.

Even though he wasn't the biggest fan of rides he would do it for Gwen.

He had the night planned out perfectly.

First, they would meet up with David's best friend or known to Max's as " Uncle Jasper" and buy there tickets.

Next, they would play a few games there, he planned on winning his son and Gwen a stuffed animal if it killed him, then go get food, though Max's would have his snack that David packed for him, since he didn't think carnival food was the healthiest for Max.

But, the best part of the night is going to be at the end of the night where he planned to take Gwen on the tunnel of love, where he will give her a gifted. The gifted was a necklace with a lilac flower on it.

Lilac's were always Gwen's favorite flowers and when he saw the necklace in the store window he just had to get it for her, smiling at his plan he gave a tight squeeze to the steering wheel before parking.

* * *

Gwen stretched as she left the car admiring the glowing lights of the fear, giggling a little as she heard a few people scream on one of the taller rides.

" I'll get the tickets and you can wait for Jasper." Gwen smirks pushing back her hair, David stared at her as he got Max's free from his seat belt, shaking his head to answer, he gave a quick nod with a flushed face.

" Y-Yep! Jasper should be here...uh..soon! Yeah! So I'll wait here!" He gave a wide smile making her roll her eyes at his expression, before walking off.

Holding a expression for a bit longer he watch her go up to the stand to buy there tickets, he sighs looking down at Max before cupping his cheeks.

" You believe in me bud? Right?". He boops Max's nose getting a whine from him. David giggles picking him up from his car seat.

David happily waited for Gwen to come back with there tickets, he was trying to get Max to giggle a baby babble back to him, but he was caught off guard by two hands wrapped around his eyes.

" HI DAVEY-"

He was cut off by David screaming out in a very girly scream, which Max let out a snicker to in reply from the screech in fear.

" Jasper! How could you! You scared the heck out of me!". He cried out holding Max close to him as he began giggling thanks to Jasper scaring David, which he glares down at him.

" Aw! Come on!". David lets out a cry sitting Max down onto his legs an bouncing him on his leg with a pout.

" Sorry Davey I could resist it! You weren't paying any attention! It was a perfect opportunity to scare you!". Jasper joked out nudging against David's back trying to get him to smile.

David uses his free hand to swat Jasper's hands away from him as he pouted.

" Alright Alright! I get it Davey! So what's the plan for tonight with Gwen over there?". He said pointing Over to her as she leaned on the stall.

David's nose and cheeks turned to a peach color against his pale skin color, he stammered out his words nervously, bouncing Max on his leg.

" Well...a-ahem! Step o-one! Win Gwen her f-favorite stuffed animal! N-Next, g-get her f-funnel Ca-Cake with Max! A-And end the night with her on the tunnel of Love!". David smiles confidently out.

" Jeez Davey that a lot you got plan for tonight, but what about this little guy?''. He pokes Max's tummy as Max mimic's David from earlier and swats him away with his small hands.

" That's where you come in!" David points to Jasper and shoots up nervously when he see's Gwen coming over, since he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

" You two ready? I got the tickets and it sounds like the rides are really good this year from the sounds of the roller coasters.". She snickers fixing her see-threw, light blue jacket.

Davids shakes his head, nodding quickly at Gwen.

Max let's out a cry as he wanted Gwen to hold him tightly as they go into the park.

" Heh fine I'll hold you kid, but no hair pulling or it's back to the red-head.". She jokingly points at David when she picks Max up from David.

The group was off into the fair to execute David's romantic plan and win her heart.

* * *

_It didn't go well...  
_

Max would keep crying ever time one of them would go on a ride and leave him " alone" even though he's being held up.

By the fourth ride they did Max was screaming his head off, which was making Jasper embarrassed by the looks given to him by others at the fair.

David decided to take Max after Gwen and Jasper wanted to go on a ride, so he decided to get something to eat as he waited.

I mean, he was hungry and what's the worse that could happen.

He quickly bot some Funnel cake hoping to share some with Gwen when she and Jasper got off the ride, but got side tracked quickly after Max began to fuse again.

" Max shhhh...it's alright I got you..". He bounced the baby on his knee as he held him close to his chest.

It quickly seemed to do the trick as Max soon hushed down, he fell asleep on David, which made him chuckle quietly.

His peaceful moment however was quickly cut off shortly as he heard his name being shouted towards him.

" DAVID!". Jasper cries out, running up at him panting and excited. " David! David! David!". Jasper pants loudly before sucking in a long breath and continuing on.

" DAVID! I KNOW HOW YOU CAN BE ROMANTIC WITH GWEN!". Jasper shouted out at him, making David nervous a bit.

" W-Which is?". David stuttered out nervously, he was quickly silent by realizing what Jasper was pointing at.

**T_his was the biggest roller coaster has ever seen. He swore he could hear people crying from help as the shout down the track.  
_**  
David was practically crying in his seat as he watch the riders fly by him and Jasper.

" W-what-AH! JASPER! NO!". Jasper swiftly was pulling David forward towards the terrifying ride, which was coming closer to him.

His eyes immediately caught Gwen waiting patiently at the gates of the ride, scrolling threw her phone, the light illuminating her face as she read along to some type of trashy article.

David stared at her nervously as he was forcefully pushed over to Gwen, who was ready to go on the ride behind them.

" Finally Jasper, You ready to get on this?". She points to the gigantic structure behind her.

" ACTUALLLLY! Davey wants to go on! With you! Ahem. Together!". Jasper spoke up in small peeps, pressing his fingers together and giving Gwen a flirty smirk as well.

She gave Jasper a puzzled look, furrowing her brows as David looked like he was going to pass out in a second.

" You sure David?". She gave him a nervous yet happy look, at least she wasn't going on this by herself.

_" S-Sure! W-w-what's the w-worst that could happen?!"._

* * *

**It went bad, very bad quickly.  
**

**David hadn't realized it until they hit the first loop, this poor man forgot that he had eaten the rest of the funnel cake just before quickly being thrown onto this death trap.**

**For most of the ride he was either screaming his guts out or trying to hold his guts inside of him...yeah it was bad.**

* * *

Gwen rubbed David's back as he spew up his guts for at least the four time they had gotten of the ride. They were just trying to get David to his car before he passed out.

" You're almost there David.. just don't pass out on us okay?". Gwen patted his lower back while he shakily gave out a thumbs up to Gwen.

She gave Jasper shifty eyes pointing them towards a vendor, he looked at it nervously as she intensified her glares into his skull, Jasper gulped quickly as he sped off with Max in his arms.

She let out a annoyed sigh before returning her gaze to her sick partner, she felt terrible that she kinda had caused this, if she didn't have to go on the ride David won't be over here practically dying in a carnival.

She was quickly pulled from her mind when she felt David tugging lightly at her light blue sleeve, grumbling out quiet words.

" Huh? Davey?..Can't hear you?...Can you speak up?". She questioned to him as she lowered herself towards him, trying not to get a disgusting smell from David's plastic bucket.

" I-Im sorry..." He muttered out towards Gwen, rubbing his sweaty, shaky hands. " I'm s-sorry..I-I ruined o-our d-date Gwen...I'm sorry-"

" -David..shut up. You didn't ruin our date just because your spewing your guts into a plastic bucket. I-I heh..actually I had fun. I mean you stayed at a dumb game stall to win me and Max two stuffed teddy bears just because I said they were cute! I don't think anyone has ever did that for me. This was a really sweet idea and I'm glad we did it. Thank's David.." She slowly leaned forward, pressing a kiss into his sweaty, pasty cheek, causing a light pink to dust over his cheeks.

He clung to her tightly, giving her the most goofiest smile he could mustard in the moment.

" Heh alright David I can't stand this smell for any longer, let's get your sweaty butt home to rest up." She pulled him up from his uncomfortable seat they had taken at one of the fair tables. Jasper came over worriedly as she and Jasper both helped David out of the Carnival.

_I guess it was a good date huh._

* * *

**Hey guys :' I'm back from the dead! Sorry it really took long to get any update out since I've started school...yaaaay...I hope to get more stories out to you guys ( Maybe more fandoms I enjoy wink wonk look out for Final Space stories coming soon) But tell me if you enjoyed this! I really love the show Camp Camp and I wanted to write something for this show! Tell me guys if you want any other stories I could maybe write ( like the ones on my bio!) Well I'm off guys! Keep on creating guys!**


End file.
